parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Jack Hood (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) - With Lightsabers Part 1: (The Tournament).
Here is the Tournament with Lightsabers of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood, used with lots of computer programmes. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabrhit2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff1.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *clash 01.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *fx5.wav *LSwall02.wav *Hum 1.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash.wav http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) *cb_ls_powerup.wav (1) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Transcript *Snuk: Now, Flash, tell my pal to kiss Sailor Moon, or I've just found a new pincushion. *Paxton: (takes out his red lightsaber, activates it, and swings it at Snuk, who screams when he dodges it, and punches Paxton) Why, you! *Sailor Moon: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! (as the guards charge toward Jack, Snuk tosses Jack two lightsabers, one light blue, and the other light green, in which he grabs, ignites, and fights the guards with their red lightsabers. Snuk, having acviated his yellow lightsaber staff, fights the guards with their red lightsabers and kills one of them. Jack, fighting well, sees Flash activating his red lightsaber, and knocks it out off Flash's hand, making him flee and hide) *Flash Dashing: Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! *Fifi La Fume: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! (a guard screams when Fifi pokes him and tosses Merlock out of the way) Take that, you scoundrel. *Sailor Moon: Help! Jack, help! (the pursuing guards pursue Sailor Moon, until Jack swings on a rope, and rescues Sailor Moon when they both land on top of the chair) *Mad Jack: Sailor Moon, my love, will you marry me? *Sailoy Moon: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles as she and Jack when they get stuck between of the guards, who of which fight Jack, until they get stuck together) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. *Guard 1: Jack, what's going on? *Guard 2: Hang on a minute. *Guard 3: We're stuck. *Mad Jack: Hey, get out of the way. *Guard 4: We can't fight like this. *Sailor Moon: We can't move. *Guards: Okay, wait. On three... Right... One, two, three! (Jack and Sailor Moon push the guards aside) *Mad Jack: And for our honeymoon, London... *Sailor Moon: Yes! *Mad Jack: Normandy... *Sailor Moon: Yes! *Mad Jack: Moscow, Russia... *Sailor Moon: Why not? (giggles) *Snuk: Ooh, what a main event this is. (chuckles as he bumps the guards onto a train) (Fifi cheers) What a beautiful brawl. (guard shouts as Snuk opens the throttle of General No. 3, a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender and a coach, before the train starts up and speeds off) *Snuk: Hey! Who's drivin' this runaway train?!! (blows the whistle as Mad Jack, with his two lightsabers, and Smudger, with a black lightsaber, fight together, but accidentally force push each other out of the way, causing Smudger to be sent flying backwards) *Mad Jack: We'll have six children. *Sailor Moon: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckles as Lube fires some shoots at her, causing her to force push the shot back at him) Take that! (the engine's cowcatcher bumps into Lube, who is sent flying into the cab to shovel some coal, thanks to Tom forcing to be the fireman) *Smudger: Attention, everyone. (grabs the engine's cab and hops inside to join Snuk, who drives the engine toward Paxton, who gets bumped and lands in the locomotive's tender. Snuk grins as he jumps out of the engine's cab, leaving the engine and its cars to run out of control. As Paxton finally takes the controls of the locomotive, he stops the train and sends the engine and its train cars flying backward and landing neatly back on the tracks before the engine sets off with its train cars once again and blows its whistle and collides into the tower, coming off the rails. The elephants trumpets, but grunts) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts